What the heart wants
by Pretty.Devil.Taz
Summary: On returning home from another "adventure" his pack, Jacob, unsure on whether home, love was lost. Follows his heart in search of love. Love that may or may not be returned.
1. Wants of the Heart

JPOV

...

It was harder than I thought. This waiting. Could I really respect their wishes? My heart goes out to Bella but how can I forget this burning within my soul for a minute with _her._It hurts to watch her cradled within another's arms. I wish she was here! In mine! Oh Nessie, find my love! Find your way back to me.

It was raining when I approached. Did she see me? Could she sense my presence? Oh, how I longed for her. But does she love me? I approached the house, and there she stood. As if sensing my presence she turned, tilting her head ever so slightly as her red curls caressed her cheeks. She smiled. I knew nothing could keep us apart. As though walking on clouds, she approached me, wrapping her hands around my neck. I inhaled. Hmmmmmm….. I wanted her… "Jake," she whispered drawing her lips closer to mine. Could I hold back? Could I stop myself? She traced her tongue along my lips. Oh, I was a dead wolf. Something snapped. I grabbed her, pulling her closer, my hands caressing her curves. Nessie I moaned as she wrapped her slender legs around my waist. Her nails gripping into my skin. Painful? No erotic. I pushed her against the bonnet of her corvette. Running my fingers up and down her legs. I kissed her, biting, sucking, and pulling until her lips were swollen from mine. Was I finished? Not at all. I grabbed her pushing her legs higher fitting myself within. She arched at the contact. Slipping my hands higher up her thighs gripping at the fabric of her underwear.

"Oh no, not again!"

"Jake and Nessie sitting in a tree"

"Oh spare us another of your fantasies, Jake. Snap outta it."

Complained the guys. _My pack_. Well at least mine and Sam's. We were in wolf form and it was great. I could feel the wind spinning between my furs. Oh this was the life. Well not really. I was missing _her._ How long could go without her sweet words. It's been months since I've seen her. La Push, home. OH how I missed it and Nessie. Who would have thought I could go from loving the mom to making a soul mate out of her daughter. But it was as if I was falling from the clouds when I saw her, the first time. And now it isn't that much different. I fall a little harder every day. She was fifteen when we first kissed. _The little devil._ I couldn't get enough of those luscious lips on mine. Her tongue playing with mine. But then this happened. I had to leave. The guys needed me. I couldn't let them down. But in the process I let her down too. I hurt her. And now she's found another. Someone better, I guess. I wonder, though, does she still think about me. When he's holding her? Does she wish it was me? Even if just for a moment. Does she?

"Quit it Jake!"

"Yea man, stop doing this to us!"

"I got my woman back home too, so stop making us feel like we're abandoning them too."

As always their protests deter me from my thoughts. Sometimes I wish there was some privacy in here.

"I know how you're feeling," whispers a voice at the back of my thoughts. _Leah_. "Not knowing whether or not you'll have someone to go home to."

Then there was utter silence. Sometimes we forget how it is for her. Watching the one she loves loving someone else. It hurts to hear her thoughts. Sometimes I feel the same but the difference is I got someone to love and I know, well I hope, she loves me too.

I could smell it. _HOME_. We ran. Paul and Jared in the lead. Though I was faster, I needed to think. Seth followed them, then Sam, Embry and Quil. Leah? Well what can I say, she just stopped. Looking as if trying to decide whether to go or not. "Come on Leah, let's go home." Maybe I was doing this more for myself than her. I needed a reason to go back there. Home? No back to that life. Being a wolf was much easier. But since when did I need a reason to return? La Push is my home. Mine god damn it! Home! But isn't home where your heart it? I knew it. I ran. Not to La Push but to her. _Renesmee_.


	2. Please Stay

RPOV

…

I could smell it as though it was a foot away not a hundred yards. Its heart beat as if it was mine and I could hear its blood gushing through its veins. I was hunting. Not more than two feet away stood one of the most magnificent persons ever created, my dad. It was just the two of us, today; he calls it our father and daughter time; even though we spend a lot of time together. I ran, no pounced, on _my prey. _I'm the huntress, the lioness but stronger. Its warm blood flowed evenly into my awaiting mouth. _A FEAST, _dad called it, but it was more like a snack. I wasn't satisfied. Nothing did the job right. I was just left with this sudden numbness. I guess that's why dad and I came on this trip. He sensed it; no more like heard it. He's a _mind reader_, knowing came easy to him. But I guess he didn't know how to bring up the topic. And that was fine by me. But I ran. He was faster but I still tried. I wanted to avoid it as long as possible. "Nessie!" he called. But I ran harder.

The trees where thinning now and I could see the house but I stopped. I felt him before I even knew it was him. _Jake_. Somehow running towards him would seem awkward but I couldn't grow roots and stay there. It was Jake, he's back. I couldn't stop the excitement from getting the best of me so I ran.

JPOV

…..

I stood there watching her, as she decided what to do. I saw a look flash across her eyes. Anger? Hurt? I couldn't tell. Then before I knew it she was running. Running towards me. One of the greatest moments of my life. But then she stopped, she just stood there looking, staring, wondering; what to do. So I walked slowly, as if testing the ground, towards her. She flinched, as though shocked. But I continued.

ROPV

…

What's wrong with me? It's Jake, just Jake. What I'm afraid of? He now stood an arm length away but it felt that miles separated us. I reached out, grabbing his arms, pulling him closer. "Welcome back Jake." Was all I said before he crushed his lips unto mine? Could I do this again? Could I let him back in? "No Jake." "Stop," I whispered as I pushed him away. "We can't." Maybe those two words weren't far off from what I was thinking_ I can't._ How could he think he could walk out and walk back in again? I'm not a door so why does he keep walking in and out? NOT AGAIN, NO JAKE NOT AGAIN. But did I, could I lock him out?

We stood there just staring at each other. Things were different now. He looked so mature, so alluring, and so dominant. God, everything about him screamed sex. I couldn't be around him, I..I needed to be alone, no not needed wanted. I was craving to kiss him again, feel his hard body pressed against mine and yet I wanted to run. Run away from him. Run away from everything he was offering me. No no No

I couldn't stand it. _Jake please just go, don't make me love you._ I pleaded within my head no more like screamed. And yet he just stood there, staring at me, waiting for some sort of emotion. Well he wouldn't, no couldn't get it; I was numb, as numb as I could be. Could I hurt him? His eyes pleaded but… "Jake, leave please." "No." One word, yet if caused a dumfounded effect on me. No? "Why not? You left before, so what's stopping you from leaving again?" This time I knew I hurt him but what choice did he leave me. I didn't want him around, not any more. I've moved on! how could he come back? Trying to pick me up like left over pizza! Well no not this time. I waited for months for a letter, no a call, telling me you're fine, that you still love me. And did I get one? No! Not even a howl! And now you want to come back. "Jake don't make this harder than it already is. Please leave."

"No." That…That wolf had the nerve.

"Okay! Fine then I'll leave." I said spinning on my heels and I stormed off.

I left him. I left him standing there. Oh God, I can still see the look on his face as I left. Anger? Hurt? Disappointment? Whatever it was his face was painted with it. Wasn't I supposed to be satisfied? Even a little? Where the hell is it?

"Ness? What's wrong sweety? You're making it hard to stabilize your emotions." Jasper asked as I entered the house.

"That. That dog has the nerve!" I rambled fast? Maybe a little too fast. But he heard me.

"He's back? Huh?"

"Yea!"

"And?" Uncle Jasper asked raising that inquisitive brow of his.

"How, for the love of God, could he think he could just walk back into my life? How could he?" I demanded dropping myself onto the chair next to his. "And do u know what the worst part is? Huh? Do you? It's the fact that I almost fell for it! I was ready to let him in!" Tears now finding their way out through the escape latch.

"Um Alice!" Uncle Jasper yelled wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes darling?" was all she asked before rushing over to me. "What's wrong, sweety?

"I…I…" I couldn't speak the sobs just kept coming and the tears, flowing, SO I just showed her.

"That bloody mutt," She said wrapping her arms around me. "Can I skin him alive or do you want him whole when we bury the bastard?" she asked brushing the tears from my cheeks.

"I prefer him stuffed"…

JPOV

….

I stood there, surrounded by trees waiting for her to come back. I played and replayed the events of the last five minutes. She was gone. Nessie's gone. I could feel my heart ripping apart from her rejection. _Come back, please come back_ I pleaded but no words escaped my lips. I was numb; everything around me seemed to feel my pain. The silence seemed so surreal. I clung to her lingering scent, I clung to it with my dear life, for I was unsure of when again I'd be assaulted by it. Did I regret coming to her? No I needed to know where she stood. And now that I do I'll work so much harder to win her back for live without her is nonexistent. I'd rather die than be without her; life isn't worth living without her here. Nessie, my love you will love me again, no matter what it takes. You're my soul mate, my forever after.


	3. The Unexpected

RPOV

….

It's been a week since I last saw him. I can't say it hurts; I'm just a little numb. I miss him but I guess that's how love is, you can love someone so much but no matter how much love you have for them you know you can't be together. Such is love. It's like my entire world is slowly crumbling and no matter what I do I can't stop it. But no matter what, I can't, I can't allow him back into my life knowing that one day he'll have to go again without telling me and he may never come back, not even to say goodbye.

I could still smell his lingering scent, as though he was in my room just minutes ago, maybe I was hallucinating. _Oh! I miss him_, the thought snaked its way through my mind as I pulled my pillow closer to my body. Maybe if I called, just to see if he's fine; I'll feel better? Maybe not, I would be bad wouldn't it? To just call him. He'd try to convince me to give him another chance and I've lost the strength to fight him; to say no. OH man! Jake why do you continually do this to me! I love you but, but …I don't know. I need you. These thoughts tossed around my head; thoughts I would never voice.

JPOV

…

Wow, I made it out in time, or she would have caught me. Why do I sound like a criminal? Someone whom just broke in and stole something; I just missed her and needed to be around her things, to be assaulted by her scent, just once more.

I was running back to La Push. The guys were waiting on me. Seth caught whiff of a new scent. A scent, no a stink, on our borders. I was pushing harder, muscles pressing against each other; this was what I exist to do protect my people, Love? Where does that fit? She loves me and I love her but mann I don't know. Can't we just sort things out? I hate sneaking around her, I miss the warmth of having her pressed into me. I missed feeling her lips on mine…

Woof! That stinks! I guess I found it, or it found me. Blood suckers! They were here, somewhere. Other than the fact that the Cullen's I like, other vamps I hate. They make my blood run.

"Hey Jake! To your right!" Turning I saw Embry, he was charging towards me, no not me to that damn filthy blood sucker a slight distance away from me.

He was charging, when all of a sudden he was on the ground writhing in pain. No no no. They're back.

APOV

…

I saw it, I saw them decide. It was as if I was reliving it. OH God the pain coursing through their bodies.

We ran. Nessie ahead of us. Where did they come? We were no threat. Jasper was feeling it. Their pain. We ran faster now. I don't have Jasper's gift but I sensed her anger, her pain and her impending revenge. Renesmee was a force to be reckoned with. They had yet to know of her powers, the strength of her. AS a hybrid we didn't know what to expect but God she was strong. She had powers similar to Jane's but it was like none we've ever seen before.

"Bella! Your shield, now!" I screamed as we reached the part of the forest in which they were. Eight wolves at our feed. Visibly in pain. And Jane, she stood there looking triumphant. Before we knew it she was down screaming. Renesmee stood glaring at her; slowly a smile crept to her face. Pay back's a bitch. How do you like a taste of your own medicine?

RPOV

…..

I knew something was wrong before they came running to the cottage. I felt it. He was hurting, somewhere. I ran, following m heart. He couldn't die, no! Not like this! I saw them before the others, I felt mom's shield over me but I was furious. Jake, oh my precious Jake was on his knees. I could see his agony, I could see his pain. She, on the other hand, didn't see me. She didn't know. Oh but she could feel. Anger surged from me. I felt as the power gripped her, subduing her with pain. She covered, she fell and she screamed. I'll make her beg, I'll make her pay. They tried to find the cause of her pain. Shocked to see me standing there. They crouched, getting ready to strike; but I was ready. I focused my attention on them, on all of them. They'd feel what they put my dad through, my Jake through, my family, hybrids, everyone. They were screaming in agony before I peeled my eyes from them. Slowly I approached them, no her. Grasping her firmly by her cloak. I whispered in her ears. "If you ever hurt my mate and my family again I'll have you begging for death."

Behind me they all stood, vampires and wolves, shocked, yet ready to attack. Releasing my grip on her, I walked back to my family. One by one they, Jane included sauntered away. Were they scared? They should be. I'd kill before I let them harm Jake and my family, wolves included.


	4. Something to sing about

RPOV

…

"It has been three weeks, three long weeks, since the attack but my family and I were preparing for another. Somehow we thought after our victory years before they'd leave us alone but I guess we thought wrong. Since that day Jake has tried his best to apologize but somehow I still can't forgive him. I can't find it in my heart to let him back in. God knows I love him but to let him hurt me again would be dumb of me. Six months I've waited, six freaking months, for him to call or send a flipping note via bird and he didn't. And during those six months someone has replaced him. But he's no Jacob; he's just him, just Ethan." I thought with some amount of disappointment. I'm settling for second best when all my heart really wants is the best but how can I? What if he leaves again? What if he doesn't come back? It's just easier to walk away.

JPOV

…

Ethan Britten is his name. Dumb Jock! I watched him for that last three weeks pick Nessie up and drop her back home. It was fucking painful to watch him kiss her and there's nothing I can do about it. I loved her damn it and this was what she replaced me with. A football playing piece of shit! Oh I was pissed. How could she? How could that, that fucking girl that held my heart just replace me? After all, after all I've done for her! With her? And her for me? Well I guess this is it. But I can't find it in me to say goodbye. It's too late for that. I've fallen too deep and I hope to god no one finds me.

RPOV

…

Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah

I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah  
When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)

My voice and the voices of my closest friends blasted across the room. We were a group to be reckoned with. And by the faces of the audience, I knew they knew it too. "Lucky Sixes" was one of the most popular blues joints in Forks Washington and the "Triple RLT" was granted the opportunity to grace their stage with our rendition of "Tough Love." Renee was on the drums, Latoya was rocking the guitar, and Ree and Thiea were rocking the vocals along with me as lead.

I felt him before I saw him. He, Seth, Quill and Paul took their seats at the bar as my girls and I swung our hips to the tune. Persons from the audience grabbed their partners and danced along while others joined in with us as we sung. I was the most special feeling to watch people enjoy what you do. It gave me a sense of humility because what we were doing wasn't for us, it was for them. And the more they let themselves go and relax the more our confidence grew.

JPOV

…

The seven sisters got nothing on him  
I'm talking about a lover who's fast as the wind  
Everyone urban will talk about how he got me fixed  
It ain't voodoo, it's just that twist  
He will be the greatest lover that ever come to pass  
Don Juan ain't got the half the chance  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
He's a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)

There she was on stage belching out the lyrics of an unfamiliar tune; however, as she sang it felt as though she had been singing it forever. Truthfully, I was surprised to see her on stage, it's not that I didn't think she was good enough because I knew she was great, but she never expressed any interest in singing publically and here she was making every guy in here melt at her hypnotizing sound. She was fantastic on stage alongside the other girls. Who might I add looked quite hot in skinny jeans, tee shirts and biker jackets but Nessie outshined them all. With her red curly locks cascading down her shoulders she looked tempting; edible, so edible it was difficult to remain on the stool. I wanted to grab her and take her somewhere, where it could just be us too, her and me. Just so I could prove how much I loved her; how sorry I really was. Oh Ness I love you so much, so very much.

SPOV

…..

I saw her, sitting behind Nessie, on the drums. I knew she was it. She was who I was looking for, that girl who'd own my heart. And as she looked back I saw that spark in her eyes, that recognition. So this time as she played, she played for me. I might not have known her name but I knew her heart and I loved her with my everything. It was only her I saw, it was her instrument that I heard and I knew I'd do anything and everything in my power to make her happy.  
Hey, hey, heyah  
He'll make me laugh, he'll make me cry  
He'll be so tough he'll make Venus come alive  
He'll do anything that he wants to do  
Step on Jesse James's blue suede shoes, yeah  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (hey yeah, yeah yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (oh oh)

RPOV

….

I saw it as it happened. The recognition of new love hit me straight on. I felt their love become one and that love produced a sound that it was hard for to keep up with. I can't say whether anyone else sensed it but I did and for the first time in weeks I felt Renee smile. She had found herself. So when I sang, it was in jubilation, I couldn't wait to share this life with her. My best friend since they enrolled me in high school, Renee Thompson had finally found what she thought didn't exist, Love.

JPOV

….

The way he looked at her was the same way I looked at Nessie the first time I saw her. I knew the guys saw it because they had experienced it already, that wave of love and as we offered him congratulations, I looked upon Nessie who was grinning at him. What will I have to do to make her feel the way she should. I couldn't stand to hurt her. I didn't think my leaving would do such a thing to her and I can't take it back but hopefully I could correct my wrongs. Hopefully I'll be able make her feel the way Seth and Renee were feeling now as he held her in his arms. Love was what I'd give to her and her trust and forgiveness is all I ask for in return.


	5. Running

RPOV

…

It was unbelievable how late I was running and yet my ass of a boyfriend is running even later. I am currently hopping around my room in a Susana Monaco light supplex drape dress in black and 6'inches of heaven otherwise known as a red Christian Louboutin Big Lips 120 Calf Hair Pumps. "Aunt Alice? Could you help me with my hair?" I screamed as I clasped the band of my ruby and platinum wrist band. "Wow! You hook hot!" Aunt Alice exclaimed as the clasped my ruby earrings and chain unto me. "Thank you, I learnt from the best." I said with a pop. "Perfect," I said perfectly spreading my red lipstick unto my lips. "So what are we doing to my hair?" I asked Alice as she did my makeup. "Nothing much we'll just straighten it out and leave it fall along your back and shoulders," she said as she snapped the cover back unto the mascara.

Exactly ten minutes later my look was complete. And might I complement our work, I looked deevoom. "Nessie! Eggroll is here!" Uncle Emmett overdramatically exclaimed. "It's Ethan." Ethan softly corrected him "Hi I'm Jacob come in." WTF is Jake doing here, I thought as I stopped in mid stride. Shit!

JPOV

…..

I knew she's be pissed but I just had to see him up close. I must say he's no competition. I wonder what he see in him? Edward chuckled at my trail of thought. "Not much," he said in a hoarse whisper. She finally appeared looking beautiful as ever. Wow! "Good evening Jacob," was all she said as she assessed me. I could see she was annoyed but come on in my defense I…I…okay I have no defense. "Bye everyone I'll see you when I get back," she said kissing her parents as he lead her to the door. "Don't forget midnight Renesmee!" Edward shouted behind her. "I guess she forgot to give the dog a goodbye pet, oh well come lemme give it to you," Rosalie! Did I mention I hate this Bitch… well I love her too but the hate is stronger.

RPOV

….

It was the worst date ever. The minute we arrived he was off with his friends. Then when we were finally seated, at a table with six other couples, the cursing and arguing began. And they talked and talked and cursed and argued it was horrid. And like me the other girls took so many bathroom breaks you'd think we drank an entire ocean. Currently I'm in the bathroom, trying to decide whether I should call my uncles to pick me and my drunk boyfriend up or just forget about my family's way of life and drain his blood and dump him somewhere. I was furious. Ethan was drinking more and more by the minute and the more he drank, the more he tried to grope me. I just wanted to go home and forget about this evening. I didn't think it could possibly get worse up until he puked on me. That minute I wanted him dead! Luckily for him my uncles and dad came storming into the restaurant that moment or he'd have made a tasty appetizer.

JPOV

…

Alice saw the disaster as it happened because she kept urging Jasper, Emmett and Edward to go get Nessie. So I guessing it all went South after that. I smelt her before I saw her, a combination of puke and my favorite bath soap came storming into the house. God I wanted to go to her but I along with everyone else were repelled by the force of her ability. We could feel the anger and shame radiating from her body. And by the way her eyes were set I knew she'd be hunting after her bath, that was and is still, I'm guessing, the only way she know how to let go of her anger.

RPOV

…

After an hour in the bath, I was finally ready to let go but I couldn't do that here so I had to run. After throwing on a white v-neck tee shirt, jeans, and a pair of pastry's and pulling my hair into a pony tail, I was off.

Through the window I jumped, feeling the fresh cold air smack my skin. It's exhilarating to feel the breeze move with me, never hampering my strides. I pushed forward, pushing all limits. I could feel my muscles contracting and tightening as I thrust forward into the lush forest. The trees were moving away from me as I ran. I was…..I was in pain, not physical but emotional. And as I ran I felt a tear leave my eyes. You know, I had a friend who used to cut. She cut when she was happy, when she was sad, when she was bored, when she was angry; she cut for everything. Look at me, I had it all, I was immortal and like her I wanted a form of release. I wanted my crimson tears to dance along my wrist, instead I ran and I drained the blood f another animal, in effort to find that. I was hurting so badly but I continued. I continued running, I knew I had to stop sometime but not now, not now. That's when I smelt him. His woodsy yet manly sent assaulted my nostrils and I stopped. I guess he was what I was running from or to. Bt I found him and evading him would be nearly impossible. So I stood waiting for him to approach, waiting for him to utter those words that cause me to steel over. Please say you're sorry, I'll be able to walk away.

"Ness, I… I …I've decided to give you your space. I want you to be happy wit or without me. I want you to believe that I love you and that you mean the world to me. I want you to live."

As he said the words, I felt as though he drove a stake into me and lit it on fire. I wanted him to say he was sorry but this, this was too much. I don't wanna be happy without him , I just… I just wanted him to feel what I felt but did I go too far. God! It hurt like hell to watch him leave. It almost killed me when he didn't come back to say goodbye. I didn't know how long he'd be gone. And not once! Not once did he call to say he was alive. He… he just left me. I spent three months in La Push waiting, just waiting for him to return but he didn't. And when he came back I just wanted him to see that I could survive but shit! I wasn't surviving, I was running. I was running away from … from him, from loving Jacob, from being hurt.

He stood there waiting for a response. But what would it be? Would I beg him to stay? Would I tell him to leave?

I don't wanna be alone  
I don't wanna be apart again  
I don't wanna say goodbye, again  
I don't want a broken heart  
I don't wanna be hurt again  
I don't wanna say goodbye, again

The words let my lips before I knew it. And I sang it to him as he turned away, in a hoarse whisper it was my simple way of telling him to stay. I truly loved him and maybe it was time for me to accept it and forgive him. But I couldn't I just need things to be normal, this time I turned away and maybe for good.

JPOV

….

I really thought she meant those words as they left her mouth but she turned away. I left her and now that I'm back she doesn't want me back. Maybe not everything has a happy ending. Maybe I was meant to love persons who wouldn't, couldn't love me in return. With a steady breath I made my decision maybe it was time for a change. A time for a reprieve from this. As I ran my resolve strengthened. Where would I go? Somewhere far away from Nessie. Somewhere far away from Forks and la Push. I had some money saved up now I just needed to pick a place.

RPOV

…

I know it was wrong of me but as I wrote the note I knew it was for the best; leaving. I knew Aunt Alice would see this so I didn't shy away from the fact that I needed some change and space. So this was goodbye for now. I really do hope someday I'll see them again. I knew I couldn't hide forever but they knew just as well as I do that being invisible wouldn't be that hard. I grabbed my credit cards and loose change and I ran. I needed to get away and this was my only chance, my only chance before they realized. This was my past and I was running for my future.


	6. Different Paths

_4 years later_

RPOV

….

"Ness grande show que eu posso conseguir u?"

He was hot, the bartender. Aw what was he asking me again? Oh yea what do I wanna drink? Um Martini? Na a screw driver, "A chave de fenda." He smiled, as he always did since i got the job here in Rio. I'm a part time singer, by night, and the owner of a clothing boutique, by day. And tonight was girls night out but my girls where somewhere on the dance floor. At twenty things were different from ow it was four years ago. I think its because the further i ran the more dull the ache in my heart got. For the past four years i've been from Mulan to Paris to the British Virgin Islands and finally settling in Brazil. My family knew where I was they called every forth night to check up but thats all i forbid them from doing any more. I was contented here. I was enjoying or trying to enjoy every God given day. It would be great if he didn't constantly wonder into my thoughts. I guess I finally got what I wanted but was it enough?

"Aqui você vai. O que há de turvação acima de sua cabeça bonita? Antanio, he was always trying to get into my head. He was the clostest reminder of what I simply couldn't have. I refused to settle i just need to have some fun. "Nada. E obrigado." I placed a chastise kiss unto his lips and off I went. Time to start my gig, I guess girl's night out just finished. Time to work.

Getting up on that stage was one of the best parts of my life. And as that beat started to play. My heart sang.

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah  
yeah, yeah, yeah

I love you  
But I gotta stay true  
My moral's got me on my knees  
I'm begging please  
Stop playing games

I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell

It isn't hard to connect with your audience but it an art. And as I wrapped them all around my fingers and danced to my tune I knew those words were true.

You got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
you got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
I said you better release me

Now you think that I  
will be something on the side  
but you got to understand  
that I need a man  
who can take my hand, yes I do

I don't know what this is  
But you got me good  
Just like you knew you would  
I don't know what you do  
But you do it well  
I'm under your spell

You got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
you got me begging you for mercy  
why won't you release me  
I said you better release me

I'm begging you for mercy  
Just why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy  
You got me begging  
You got me begging  
You got me begging

I guess this was the best part of entertaining. I knew tomorrow I'd have to open the boutique and I knew I'd to deal with snobby Brazilians but none of that mattered at the moment. I was captivated by the meaning and the words. And the tune was an orgasm waiting to happen. Then I saw him. The guy I'd seduce with my song and I wrap so far around my fingers then slowly unwind him. He looked like an uptight business and he was drooling on his drink. And as I sauntered over to him I saw the anxiety in his eyes. I heard his heart beat hasten.

Mercy  
Why won't you release me  
I'm begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
You got me begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
I'm begging you for mercy  
Why won't you release me  
Bring it on

Mercy  
begging you for mercy  
you got me begging  
down on my knees  
I said mercy  
begging you for mercy  
you got me begging

This was my way of making his day a little better. All eyes were on us as I reached over to his corner and I sang to him as if he was the lover and I, the mistress. They heard the innuendos in my voice that need as I pleaded with him. And when my song finally came to an end, I hypnotized him with my smile. Tonight, in those few minutes he was my lover and I, his.

"Renesmee que foi encantadora. E eu poderia acrescentar você olhar quente. Posso lhe interessam em uma dança? James. His lips caressed my neck sending spasms of neausa throughmy body. Somehow he didn't get it through his head that he was not my type. "Não esta noite. Eu tenho que chegar em casa, o dia, você sabe," i replied as I gracefully turned down his offer and headed through the door. Just another night in Rio, another night away from Jake.

...

I lived in a beach house on the out skirts of Rio. It was beautiful, the only thing i let my parents buy for me. They wanted me to stay on the Isle of Esmee but I couldn't. I didn't need a steady reminder of all I left behind. So this was all I'd accept and they enjoyed buying it because it was the closetest they got to me. I missed them though.

As i turned down the drive way, I felt at ease, they way i'd feel when everthing was going great, when my parents were around. I missed my mom the most. I missed how she'd hold me in her arms and rock me to sleep. She was my rock and I knew how much it hurt when i left. But i couldn't stay. A week after i left, they called telling me Jacob was missing. They assumed he was coming to find me but I guess he got lost along the way. I didn't know, I couldn't fathom why he'd leave but I knew it was because of me. Everynight before I fall asleep I replay our last conversation. They day I broke my heart, my own fragile heart. I wondered when I'd stop running. I had forever but did he? As i closed my eyes, i remembered a quote the quote i had tattooed on my lower back, along my hip, "Nihil perpetuum manet," for truly nothing did. Not even love. With that thought I slipped into a welcomed oblivion.

JPOV

…..

Are you enjoying your flight Mr. Black? I looked up at her, the stewardess, as she blatantly tried flirting with me every fifteen minutes. "Yes." I hoped she'd take a hint. It wasn't like she wasn't pretty but she just wasn't HER. I'm on a flight to Venezuela from Canada. I was the CEO of one of the best car manufacturing Companies in the world. How I came about that job? Long story, let's just say I repaired a car for the right person. For the last four years I've been to every available country and yet I haven't found her, not that I was looking. Anyway after my flight to Venezuela I'm planning on going over to Brazil to see a very special friend of mine, Victoria, my comfort for the past two years. We had what we call a business agreement and we both always came out on top, or in different positions. Fir the most part, however, we are indeed friends. She's a lawyer or a mediator in other words. I met her in one of our board meetings with a Brazilian counterpart and since then we hit it off. It was surprising, how no one other than her has ever sparked my interest, not counting in Nessie. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't left. Washington, Forks, Seattle and La Push are just constant reminders of her. Reminders I didn't need. I know she left, four years ago, standing in the forest, she left me and she never went back and neither did I. That was my past and somehow I'd numb that ache in my crest where she ripped my heart out. But until then, I thought looking at the Spanish inscription around wrist, everything about my past life is a constant reminder that, "Nada dura para siempre."For truy nothing does, not her, not me and surely not what we had. As I stared into the abbess beyond the midnight's sky, I realized that someday I'd have to stop running and I'd have to go back. But until then this was my life now, without Renesmee.


	7. Not Close enough

RPOV

…

Mornings were the worst. That's when every memory surfaced. From the moment I opened my eyes to the second the first customer entered. And today was no different. I was frazzled as I sat in front of the mirror. The now short curly tendrils were either flowing on my shoulders or sticking in the air. What a night! I slept horribly, I couldn't shake the feeling that my past was meeting up with me. Today, however, I needed a change; A change from Renesmee Cullen from Rio. I needed to leave Rio even if just for today or maybe a week. With a new determination, I combed out my curls and shoved it into an untidy pony tail, pulled on jeans and a white v-necked jersey and a pair of pastry boots. Grabbing my keys, I rushed out of the house. I had three stops to make and I would be free, well for a week.

As I pulled into the drive way of De puella Styles, Modern Girl, I was struck with fascination and awe of my capabilities. Modern Girl Styles is one of the most successful fashion boutiques in Rio and it was owned by me. Most of the apparel sold was designed by me and for me and they were slowly becoming a success. My investors wanted to open outlets in and around Rio then broadening our clientele to countries in the States and beyond. On my own, over the last two years I've become a multimillionaire on my own and I'm so proud of my success. At the moment, I'm one of the elite in Brazil every function I'm invited, even though most I don't attend, I've made a name for myself, on my own, without my family's influence. And now my designs are show cased and will be show cased around the world.

Walking into Modern Girl styles isn't like walking into a normal boutique. Here you're treated like family. Clothing are set in such precise ways that you can find anything you want. Photographs of designs and newly released clothing are framed unto the walls. Paintings are there in vibrant colors the walls are lined with graffiti styles and paint splashed. It's like walking into a painting. And today, as I walked in I felt peace and serenity. I was proud of my success more than ever. But somehow I felt like I needed someone to share it with.

After making a few calls and rescheduling dates and meeting, I left my life, my boutique in the capable hands of one of my best assistants, Bree Tanner. She was a hard worker and I don't know how I would have made it without her. My next stop was to the airport where I booked my flight to Venezuela. For the life of me, I don't know why I've never gone there. It's so close and yet so far. And finally before I went home to pack I stopped at the Salon. I needed something new and different. As I entered I was ushered to my friend Claire who always wanted to screw with my hair. For the love of God, I don't know what her fettish with my hair is so by giving her this free reign I hoped somehow she'd get over it.

It took three hours, three excruciating hours before she finally said those magic words, "Eu sou feito." She turned my chair around to face the mirror and i was struck my the sheer beauty I saw looking back at me. It was riveting to see myself look completely different, no transformed. My hair no longer curled by instinct it was now straight and it had a bounce to it . I flowed along and beyond my shoulders. The redness of my hair was now, more than ever distinct. The goldish brown highlights now acconpanied my bold red color. My hair now framed my face and moved in syncrany with me. It was beatuiful, I was beautiful. Every feature on my face were now bold and flush. I could more of my mom in me as i smiled. I missed her so much. I wonder now what they'd think of my new look. Would they love it? Or would Alice throw a fit? With that thought I was off to Venezuela, maybe just maybe i'd find my song.

JPOV

...

Finally, it's lunch. I've been in meetings from eight until now and i'm exhausted. From the minute my plane landed at four this morning. I had a bath, shaved and dressed for meeting number one to three and after lunch i had to speek to the staff and then it's back to the hotel to prepare for another day of work. And they calll this a vacation.

I was stumped. By the end of the day I barely had enough energy to tell the driver i was going back to the hotel. I don't know how i made it to the room but the minute i slammed the door closed and my head hit the pillow i was out cold.

RPOV

...

As the taxi pulled into the hotel drive way i was transfixed with the beauty of The Gran Melia Caracas Hotel. It was gorgeous; it was instant love at first sight. Now I really don't know why I've never visited. God I loved this place! After a four hour and thirty-five minute flight and a half an hour ride into Caracas I couldn't wait to get to my room. I dragged my bags, one with shoes and the other clothes, into the elevator and waited. Ten floors up and I was greeted with a reprieve. I was finally at my room 212 and the best part about it was, I was getting to go and sleep. And I was so happy that the minute I got into my room, I locked the door and walked straight to the bed and to sleep I went. Caracas tomorrow I'll see you.

The morning Light streamed into my room as I strained to open my adjusting eyes to the light. Last night, I slept better than I did in the last year or more. As I began to change I decided to order breakfast and while I waited for that I took a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later, I was lounging on the sofa in the living area of my room, flashing through channels of the television. I was anxious, anxious to get out of the hotel, anxious to see Venezuela and I so wanted to see the place where I'd be buying to set up my boutique. Beep…beep… Shit! "Hello?" "Yes, I'll be there within the hour Thank you very much." Yay! Modern Girl Styles was taking off. "Hey, Charlotte, how long will it take for you to get to Venezuela? Yes, we have work t do." I guess the vacation was out the window time to work and I only had one week to set up everything.

JPOV

….

By seven, I was out of my room and on my way back to the car dealership. It tiring and I wouldn't wait to get to Brazil for some much needed reprieve. Today, after this deal is made, I have lunch with a buyer and then dinner and drinks with some board members. As sat in the car I couldn't help but wonder what Renesmee was up to at the moment. Was she in the arms of her new spouse? Or in bed? Or maybe wondering around somewhere hypnotizing some unsuspecting guy with her charms? "Estamos aquí, señor. ¿A qué hora te recojo?" The driver called, breaking me away from my thoughts. "Recoger a los cuatro me." And with that I exited the car and my day, as it was began. Began it did for i didn't relish in the possibility that past bonds were soon to be revisited.

Sorry this chapter is shorter than the last but I needed to hold off something from coming to the lime light too soon.


	8. Not looking Back

**So I won't let you close enough to hurt me  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me  
I can't give you what you think you gave me  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables**

**Adele…Turning Tables**

RPOV

…

After paying for the building in which Modern Styles would be newly located. I drove to the airport to pick up Bree .I felt different since I arrived in Venezuela, more at home than I did in Brazil. Not that I didn't love Brazil, it was my home but this just felt different. I was at ease, and some how it felt great.

When we arrived at the hotel I got Bree the closest room to mine and we were off to work. I started with some sketches due to this particular fashion line that I'm bringing out is mostly about animal prints mostly tiger and leopard prints, edgy and fashionable was my aim . Bree was in charge of hiring a sewing team and acquiring the cloth and accessories. Since we had a week or less to do this it was important for us to conserve on time.

Next we had to rent somewhere to launch the line and the opening for the boutique would be the day prior to the event. It was important that the stocks from the Brazil store arrived on time the latest being tomorrow. The stocking and decorating of the store was under way. I knew I'd have to pull all nighters but I felt great still. My secretary and manager in Brazil were in charge of the advertisement and invitations. I expected nothing but the best. Bree and I were working ourselves to the ground and the employees have to do the same, perfection wasn't an option it was a necessity

"Hey Ness, the base color of this dress is pink or black?"

The dress in question was a short dress with an Egyptian neck line, backless, a trail and a belt. It's the dress I'd be wearing that night but she didn't know that as yet.

"Um for this we're going with the pink and white leopard print for the bodice, white for the skirt, the trail would be in the print as well as the belt."

As she scribbled what I had given her onto the paper, I compiled the other eighteen sketches for the line compared and added color choices.

"Room Service!"

Bree was up in seconds and raced to the door. "Food!" she exclaimed as she opened the door. "Yes thank you." She rolled the trolley lined and packed with food for the all-nighter we were planning on pulling.

"Oh Ness, you've got a sexy neighbor and I didn't see a ring on that finger," she drawled popping one of the fries into her mouth.

"What?" I said looking up at her signaling for her to pass me a plate.

"A dude, he's hot. You know tall and strong jaw, se…."

"Strong jaw, Really Bree?" I cut her off

"What's wrong with that? I love a man with a strong jaw as I was saying! SEXY HANDS! You should have seen his hands girl they were ughhhh!"She squealed throwing herself dramatically unto the couch.

"Girl I thought I was in heaven when I looked into those big sexy brown eyes of his. It was like drowning in a bowl of hot molten chocolate."

Laughing, I abandoned any hope of understanding her; I wanted to see this man for myself.

"Let's go meet this beautiful chocolate eyed man of yours," I drawled in the best British accent I could muster while laughing my ass off.

"Let's!" She yelled sauntering to my side as I turned the lock. "But wait Ness, what are we going to tell him?" That brought me to a halt. "Oh! Wait let me get the cart." Within second she was back holding a plate of cheese cake. "We'll just tell him they brought it to us by mistake," she said unconsciously shoving her finger in it and putting t into her mouth.

"Yea and when he asks where's the rest raise up your shirt and say it's in my tummy." We were both bawling with laughter in the hotel corridor when we hear him open the door. "Oh shit!"

…..

JPOV

It was a long day and I was exhausted by the time I got back to the hotel. However I did notice the brunette in the room opposite mine. She was by far one of the most beautiful women I had ever met since leaving the Rez even in a SpongeBob t-shirt and shorts she was quite a looker.

It was unmistakable, the laughter I heard beyond my door, Renesmee? In haste I turned the knob of my door and as it opened I saw…..I saw, I saw no one. It must have been my imagination. But as I closed my door I could have sworn I heard someone's faint giggles. Oh well…

…

RPOV

We stood behind the closed door until we heard him shut it. A second later we were on the floor laughing our brains out. I felt like a child hiding and stalking her crush and stealing giggles with her friends. We sat together bracing the door until our laughing subdued. It was nice to have a girlfriend to share some laughs with and I missed it. Since I hired Bree we were just boss and worker and now, here in Venezuela, she was my friend. And AS a friend I owed her a treat of some sort, I grabbed her hand and pulled her scrawny behind to my room. "What the hell Ness?" She said laughing as I loosened my hold on her to grab my suitcase. "We're going out, get up and pick out something that you like," I said walking into the bathroom.

"It's party time!" I yelled as I left the room"

Clubs in the states were nice but here they were slamming. Everyone was bumping and grinding against each other. It was a thrill. Bree and I were sitting at the bar when we were approached by two sexy guys. And I was itching to teach them what American girls were capable of.

On the floor, he thought me a new type of dance as he held me, my ass to his crutch and he was grinding into me as his fingers went deeper and deeper into my hips. And I loved it, the feel of his hard on against me. And I inhaled his scent that manly and woodsy scent that reminded me so much of Jacob. We dance for five songs straight before I began to tire, so we went back to the bar were we ordered drinks and searched for a booth.

Just one night, one night to give someone the chance to erase Jake from my memory completely. This was my night to do something completely unlike me but as he kissed me in the booth I felt disgust. Disgusted at myself of allowing him to do this, for tarnishing Jake's memory and for belittling myself so much that a needed a one night stand with some random strange but yet I wanted this. I t was a forbidden fruit that I had to have. But like before I chose to run from wants.

This time when I walked away, I felt the hole in my chest getting bigger, deeper and the numbness spreading. I loved Jacob but I said goodbye to him long ago and this time I made the decision that my past will never interfere with my future. Neither he nor anyone else would stop me from living and doing me.

For in reality, this farce of a life I have created is what I really am. Renesmee Cullen, the heiress and naive child was gone. The person I saw now was Renesmee Cullen the girl who has made a life for herself without the aid of a man and her family. And this time I was running away but following in the footsteps before me….

JPOV

….

Looking beyond the balcony from where I stood, I saw the world as it as, a never ending race to survive. And over the past four years, I didn't survive, I ran. I am the epitome of who I was. I'm a wealthy man who is unhappy with my life. There is neither joy, nor sorrow nor anger just a numbing paralization of my feelings. I yelled and ordered and bossed people around because I wanted to prove to my superior that I am the best. And being Ceo I was one of the best but I wanted to be better. I wanted to prove to my family and her family that I was good enough even if she didn't know.

Every day I'd replay our last meeting, when she left. I was broken, I really thought those words, her final words were her telling me she wanted me but if she did how and why did she leave? How could she? She wanted normalcy but didn't she realize she defied those laws through her birth. She..Me….We couldn't be normal it was impossible and yet she wanted it and God knows if I could I would have given it to her. I'd have given her anything and everything I could. She was my life but no she didn't want me apart of hers. Those meaningless words of love were just antibodies of lies swimming through my veins now. We could never be together and I know that now. Imprinting is a choice for she made hers and through that I have made mine… Letting go of my past is the only way to my future and Renesmee Cullen had no part in that.

…

**Special thanks to my Beta for her help because I was blank for some parts of this chapter. I guess I need you to see Nessie and Jacob apart before I bring them together hopefully it'll be in Venezuela.**


	9. Criss Cross

Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
There's nothing wrong with who you are!

JPOV

…

"Good Morning Sir, você tem um convite para um desfile de moda complementos de Estilos Modern Girl. Devo aceitar ou recusar?" Alex? What's he doing here. "Hey Alex, yes it would be my last function to attend in Venezuela sure. When is it?" I said collecting the coffee he offered as he sat in the couch. "Senhor amanhã. Ele diz que o convite é para dois, assim se importaria se eu venho?" Alex is one of the interns of our dealership, he flew in last night with some details concerning our business transactions with the Venezuelians. "You can come if you stop speaking in Portuguese." I said throwing on my jacket. We had a meeting in the hotel restuarant with a buyer in the next fifteen minutes but somehow Alex still hadn't realised the importance of our meeting for he was lounging in the couch eating chips and watching cartoons. Everytime i look in the mirror, i wonder why i hired him but he was the best in his class and he knew almost as much as me when dealing with cars. "Deal old guy, lets go!" He was out the door before i could slap him behind the head for the mess he made with the chips.

As I was exiting my room, I saw her, the brunette. She was dressed in a pin striped suit with a white blouse and send-me –to-hell heels. She was breath takingly gorgeous and I couldn't help but moan as she walked up to me and stopped. "Hello I'm Bree, I was wondering if you got the invitation. Due to me and my boss not knowing your name, it was my idea to put the invitation under your door so as to not wake you. She, well my boss, is opening a new branch of her stop here in Venezuela so we're trying to get all the support we can get." She was babbling, probably buying time but I didn't mind it. Second to Nessie, she was the only female who has grasped my attention so easily. I guess it was in the way she carried herself as though the world revolved around her and I didn't mid it at all. "Yes and I'm Jake. It's my pleasure to be invited to your opening show. The invitation stated that I could bring someone and well my intern wanted to come so I was wondering if it would be a problem?" I said nodding I the direction of Alex who was speaking to a red head while walking her to the elevator. "No, that would be great. I'm sorry to cut the conversation short but as you can see my boss just left with I'm guessing your intern and we have a few last minute arrangements to make. So I guess this is goodbye?" Before she could turn and leave I grasped her hand, "No Bree not goodbye but see you soon, however, I'm on my way down also so do you mind sharing the elevator with me especially since you boss already left with my intern?" She was blushing profusely as I wrapped her arm around mine and escorted her into the elevator. As we parted she held my hand and whispered, "its Britannia by the way, Bree is just my nickname." "Well its Ja…." But before I could complete I heard it, her laugh. I turned to see where or in what direction it was coming from but she was nowhere in sight and by the time I returned my attention to Bree, she too was gone.

"Hey boss, I see you got acquainted with Bree." Oh so he knows her name. I wonder whatelse he knew. "And you, the red head." I said giving him a light punch in the shoulder. " hey dude it's not 'the red head' okay ? She has a name." Oh wow someone's getting touchy. "Okay Alex I'll bite what's her name?" I spotted them, the buyers. I hastened my footsteps so that I'd be there before they took their seats. "It's Ren….."

"Goodmorning, Mr. Ross eo Sr. Patterson. Este é Alex, meu assistente. Ele vai ficar sentado em nesta reunião de hoje." I said giving them each a handshake. "Hello and goodmorning to you both, shall we sit." Mr. Ross stated signalling to out seats. As i was thanking God for our clients being able to speak english, I spotted them, Bree and her boss sitting to the other end of the room from us. Her smile was glowing as she nodded her head in my direction. The red head turned herself in my direction, when everything started to become fuzzy. No...no... "Mr. Black?" It couldn't be, shit! "Oh Sorry, i Thought I saw someone i knew, sorry again." This was going to be a long day.

RPOV

...

My morning began with Bree banging on my door to some idiot song she was listening to. "Get up!" I was gonna fire her for this. "I ordered room service and you have a meeting in the next hour and a half in the restaurant, so if i were you i'd get my ass up." She shut up? Yes the banging stopped and i couldn't hear that annoying voice of hers. YES! I'm saved! "Get up!" I felt a force slam into me. Oh Fu... "Bree get out of here before kill you as well as making you unemployed." Grabbing both ends of my sheet, i pulled it over my head. "Nessie get up!You're gonna be late!" That's when she didthe unthinkable she pulled the sheet and almost drowned me with a bowl filled with water. No...No...No... "You're soo dead!" I was off the bed in seconds. She feinged fear when i punged at her. I was sitting on top of her.. When she finally raised the white flag. "Now thanks to you i have to repress my hair, so if you'd excuse me i have to behave like an adult." I stated slamming the bathroom door behind me.

The second i stepped out of my room, i spotted him. He was tall but not too tall, he had straight black hair and the blueest eyes i've ever seen. It was like swimming in an ocean. "Hello, I'm Alex, well Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex." His hand was extended so i gladly shook it. "Hi, i'm Renesmee, but my friends call me Ren or Nessie." He held unto my hands with a firm grip and stared into my eyes ad I was lost. I was swimming, he made me way he made me swoon? Oh no! Just then Bree rushed from the room , bumping the porfolio from my hands. "I'm so sorry, Ren." She whispered. "It's okay i said bending over to get it. " This is Alex, Alex this is Bree my assistant." After what seemed like minutesthey finally paid each other some attention, said hi and their eyes were back to me. "What?" I said shrugging. "Nice Tat," Alex said smirking. Oh no! "Bree could you get the folder with the stuff for the opening tomorrow?" I saw it in her eyes, we'd have to talk later but i was gonna avoid that at much costs. "Shall we?" He said giving me his hand. "So if you don't mind me asking, what does it mean?" We approached the elevator and stopped. "It well..it means..Nothing lasts forever."

"Oh really, wow , what a coincidence,"He said but his voice began to trail off. "What is?"Just then I spotted Bree with the guy in the room opposite ours. And the broad was blushing wow. " Well my boss," he said nodding in Bree and the guy's direction, "has a tattoo saying the exact same thing but in a another language." Just then the elevator opened, we entered without a secnd glance at the other parts of our respective teams. I was taken with him. And somehow i didn't mind it one bit.

Minutes later Alex and i were standing in the lobby waiting for our two love birds who were somehow lost. Out of no where came a trolly and it jammed into a ver animated Alex who then fell flat on his ass. I knew it was wrongto laugh but it was so funny and cute. His experssion was that of shock at my laughter but i couldn't help it. "I'm sorry," i said as he came to his feet, "but that was so funny and yet cute." I knew i was flirting but i couldn't help it. How could someone look so adorable at the most embarrassing time. After placing a peck on his cheek i was off to double check our reservations.

"Hey!" WTF,oh it was just her. "Hey Bree, where's your beu?" I said looking around. "He's at a meeting, something which for us is going to begin right about now. "Goodmorning, Mr. Lyle. This is My boss Renesmee and i'm the girl you've been speaking to since the beginning of the preparation of the launch. Would you please have a seat?" I looked on with shock as she took the reigns. I was flabergast with pride. " Renesmess?" Oh that's me. "Goodmorning Sir, i'm happy to see you here, from what i was told you rarely come to meetings in person." I saw Bree's demenor change so i looked shifted into the direction in which she was looking. Oh it's just the guy from the room opposite ours. I was curious to see what he looks lik but he turned just before i could get a good look. Oh well. I tried to refocas to the meeting at hand but i kept feeling as if someone was watching me. I tried looking around but i could find no one. Oh today was surely going to be a long one...


End file.
